


As Your Psychiatrist

by DastardlyDaisy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlyDaisy/pseuds/DastardlyDaisy
Summary: Will goes to Hannibal after the fight with Tobias





	

He had been hoping Will would show up. The man had a knack for appearing when blood had been spilt, whether Jack Crawford had summoned him or not. It seemed that this was time was no exception. Will came into the office, his eyes sharp and zipping around the room, seeming to take in every detail—the splatter of blood on the ladder, the position of the overturned statue—the look on his face was one that Hannibal had seen plenty of times, but would never get tired of.

When he was in this state of looking past people,  looking past _now_ to travel into the events of what had occurred, Will was at his most beautiful. He wanted to stand and go to him, but the stab wound in his leg would have made things difficult. Besides, just as blood drew the man, it seemed that he always came to Hannibal in the end.

Soon, Will’s eyes grew more focused and less distant, and the man looked around the room awkwardly, only then seeming to realize he was in the presence of other investigators. When he noticed Hannibal at his desk he made his way over he put his head down to avoid conversation with any of the forensic workers. Hannibal couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride that that the reclusive Will Graham found sanctuary in his company. It was a rare and precious thing to both of them.

It was made all the more precious when he caught glimpse of the knowing glint in Will’s eyes. It wasn’t often that someone knew exactly what Hannibal had committed. At least, had the knowledge and lived.

~

They fell into a comfortable silence as the workers wrapped up and began packing up their things. When the last person left and closed the door, the silence between them only grew. So many people felt the need to fill every moment of their lives with noise, but Will was one of the few people that reveled in silence, something that was deeply appreciated by Hannibal.

They enjoyed the silence of each other’s company, Will perched on the edge of the desk and Hannibal sitting in his chair, feeling his heartbeat hot and strong through his various wounds.

After a long while, Will reached down and touched Hannibal’s hand timidly, only the tips of his rough fingertips ghosting over his skin. Hannibal looked up curiously but didn’t say anything. Will’s finger’s moved past the top of his hand and ran over his shirt cuff, then to the sleeve where a snaking red pattern of blood wrapped around his forearm.

“Tobias wrapped a cord around my arm.” He explained, watching Will flinch slightly at the sudden noise of his voice.

“Does it hurt?”

In all honesty, he had forgotten that particular wound. The pounding in his split lip, bruised stomach, and punctured leg were far more pressing, but now that Will had drawn his mind to it, he could feel the raw skin rub unpleasantly against the fabric. “Yes.”

Will’s head was down so that the rim of is glasses obscured their direct eye contact, a habit Hannibal had noticed of the man over their brief friendship, but as his steady hands began unfastening Hannibal’s cufflink he raised his head ever so slightly so their eyes could meet.

He almost expected Will to speak again, but the eye contact seemed enough of a conversation to the man and he looked down again as he began gingerly rolling up Hannibal’s sleeve. Inch by inch of Hannibal’s tan forearm was revealed, before finally the split skin was shown. The skin around the smeared blood was angry and swollen, but the cut itself wasn’t all that deep.

“I’m sorry.”

Hannibal was truly taken aback by the sudden apology. “Why is that?”

“I should have stopped him.” Will said levelly before exhaling heavily through his nose and bringing Hannibal’s arm up so that it was near his face to examine the wound more carefully. “If I had done my job, he wouldn’t have hurt you like this.”

“Why do my wounds affect you so much, Will?”

Will pursed his lips and sighed from his nose again. “Are you really trying to analyze me at a time like this?”

“No, I’m genuinely curious. As your friend, not as your psychiatrist.”

With a gentle touch Will turned his arm to look at the damage on the underside. “Well, maybe I don’t like seeing my psychiatrist hurt. Or my friend.”

Hannibal couldn’t help but smile. The man never failed to please him.

Will frowned as fresh blood welled at the cut and began to spill down the arm in his hands. To Hannibal’s absolute surprise, Will ducked his head down and ran his tongue over the thin red trail. Another rare moment of eye contact occurred as Will licked his lips and skittishly looked away, though the hands that held Hannibal in place remained steady and sure.

“I’m…not sure why I did that.”

It took Hannibal a second to collect his scattered thoughts and put them back into place. “It was a gesture much like that of a dog whose offspring is injured.”

“I don’t see you as my child, Doctor Lecter.”

“Perhaps not. But you care for me. As your psychiatrist, and as your friend.”

“I’m not sure if that’s what I was thinking of when I did it.”

The insides of Will’s lips were wet and red with blood. The thought of kissing him and tasting himself on the man’s lips was almost tantalizing enough to act upon, but Hannibal fought his impulses and remained calm. Interactions with Will had to be slow and careful. A single wrong push not at the proper moment could shatter the fragile trust between them.

“What were you thinking when you did it, Will?”

“You’re doing it again. Analyzing me.”

“It is merely curiosity.”

A ghost of a smile raised Will’s lips as the silence between them stretched out. Hannibal could tell that Will was going to answer and patiently waited.

“I thought your blood looked…tempting.”

They both looked down and watched the blood gleam darkly in the deep gash.

“The essence of life. It is rather tempting.” Hannibal tightened his forearm to encourage the flow of blood and they both watched as if hypnotized as another red streak ran down his skin. “You have tasted my life force. It’s a rather intimate bond.”

“A bond would have to go both ways, don’t you think?”

“That would certainly be more accurate.”

“Do you want to taste my life force, Doctor Lecter?”

Every conversation with the man seemed like a game of chess, where one wrong move could mean the end. What the end entailed, Hannibal was not eager to find out.

“Sharing such a bond with you is…tempting.”

Will breathed a laugh through his nose and shook his head. “It all sounds a bit dark.”

Hannibal smiled. “I think it’s suiting for people such as ourselves.”

The tight smile that had been on Will’s lips loosened into a contemplative frown. “I guess you’re right.” With that, he finally released Hannibal’s arm and stood up from the desk, the tense atmosphere around them dissipating. “We should probably get you patched up.”

He couldn’t deny that he was disappointed, but their conversation had certainly been noteworthy. The exchange had already been tucked neatly away in one of the cavernous rooms of his mind. Will was more than an entertaining puzzle at this point, and had been for a long time. And this little meeting they had shared told Hannibal that he was becoming more to Will, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I feel so rusty when it comes to this pairing...I don't think I've written them in about 5 years ;o;


End file.
